


Has The Debate Gone Too Far?

by Special02



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Comfort, Debating, F/M, First posted fic, Fluff, Pain, Romance, Violence, its terrible, read if you want tho, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special02/pseuds/Special02
Summary: Let's just say Kanzaki and Yuka has a debate that went too far. What will happen after that?





	Has The Debate Gone Too Far?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! Yay!  
> I know this is an older ship and also it isn't that popular. But you know what? I don't care cause they're the best! Based on a writting prompt  
> Hopefully you guys like it :)

Kanzaki strolled into class without a care in the world, that was until he opened the door to his classroom at St. Ishiyama. 

"What?!" Oga shouted clearly annoyed at something the teacher said. He tried to ignore all the shouting towards the poor substitute teacher as he took his seat.

"Oh, Kanzaki-senpai," Yuka called out. Yuka was a part of the girls gang, Red Tails attending St Ishiyama. Kanzaki hated to admit it and probably wouldn't ever, but she was badass. Don't let her looks fool you cause she can beat anyone who gets in her way. Kanzaki was also fond of her to a certain degree. Sure he thought she was cute and strong but it didn't go with his personality to take interest in a girl. 

"Hmm," Kanzaki replied as he kicked his feet onto the desk while drinking his yoghurt. 

"Have you heard? Oga has to stay behind with nee-san after school. They're representing our class," she told him. He however had not interest and wasn't really listening to anything she said.

"This is ridiculous! Furuichi, you're coming too!" Oga shouted as he turned around to see he was no longer there.

"Um, Oga. Furuichi left already saying something along the lines of 'This is you're problem and I ain't gonna be a part of it'," Aoi replied with a flustered face not making eye contact with him. 

"Ok... Wait! Who am I supposed to go with then?!" Oga shouted.

"Oga, I'll be there-," Aoi started but before she could finished Oga butted in.

"Oi Kanzaki, meet me after school," he said with a devilish smile in which Baby Beel was copying. 

"Huh?" Kanzaki said. Before he could say no, Yuka spoke up,

"He'll be there," and with that class started with a clearly irritated. 

 

\--Time Skip--

 

The end of school arrived rather fast and Kanzaki's plan was to walk away before anyone goes looking for him. That was his plan until it was sabotaged by a flying Yuka who knocked him over to his back.

"You ain't going anywhere!" She declared. They were at the front gate and all the students just stood there watching. They were in a rather awkward position. He lied on the ground, leaning on his elbows for balance, while she on his lower abdomen, legs apart as she leaned forward. Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Why do you care?" Kanzaki questioned not understanding her reason for him to stay and why she cared. 

"Oga won't stay long if there isn't anyone there to suffer with him and this is nee-san's chance to finally make a move," she said with sparkles in her eyes, determined for it to work. She was clearly unaware by their position unlike Kanzaki who was. He however didn't mind as he could see straight up her skirt.

"Sure whatever, but first," Kanzaki started but before he finished. He grabbed her by the waist and in one swift move, he flipped her over so he was on top. He grabbed her wrists and put it on either side of her head and trapped her legs with his own. He had his pride as a man too.

She was rather embarrassed by this. She had always had a thing for him ever since the two witnessed Tojo fighting Izuma. He was well built to her liking but he sure didn't look his age. Then again, it was one of the things she loved.

"K-Kanzaki-senpai," as she struggled to break free but the attempts were in vain. He responded with a chuckle. He was about to open his mouth to say a comment that could only be assumed to be him boasting about himself, but someone kicked him in the back causing their lips to collide. It was brief and only lasted no more than a few seconds as the two quickly pushed away form each other. 

"The hell?!" The two yelled as they turned around to see Himekawa chuckling at the two of them. The two of them glared at him but he shook it off.

"Oh Kanzaki, I just gave you a little push since you'd never do it," Himekawa said as if he wasn't in the wrong. Yuka just sat on the floor touching her lips still shocked at what just happened. She was secretly thanking Himekawa for it. The two boys began to fight but was quickly was broken off when a wooden sword came flying straight through the middle of them. Aoi flicked her hair as she stood up. The two looked at her and noticed Oga lazily following her around with Hilda holding Beel. 

"There you are Kanzaki! Thank God you're here! Oga was about to ditch me. Anyway let's go, "Aoi exclaimed. The next thing he knew, Kanzaki was being dragged behind Aoi.

"Wait up nee-san!" Yuka shouted as she ran after them. They arrived at the hall where there happened to be several other schools gathered there. 

"Would someone explain why I am here?" Oga asked being his oblivious self. 

"We're apparently debating and you’re in luck Kanzaki and you too Yuka, we're down two people," Aoi stated. Before either could even argue, the two were already lined up ready to verse each other?

"Why the heck are we versing someone from the same school?!" Kanzaki yelled. 

"Uh, well it was poorly planned and no one wanted to verse us so we're battling girls verses boys," Aoi answered sweat dropping. The topic was 'video games are too violent'. The boys were against and the girls were for. It started like a normal debate with reasonable arguments and it was clear that the girls were winning and it pissed Kanzaki the most. Aoi was in the middle of her argument when Kanzaki interrupted.

"Shut up Aoi, like you're one to talk. You were the former leader of the Red Tails and you’re known as the fucking queen of Ishiyama High," Kanzaki stated while he rolled his eyes.

"Well you clearly don't know nee-san!" Yuka argued back as she stepped forward. No one insulted Aoi without getting a beating. Not even Kanzaki could change her mind.

"Really now? She can fucking kill a man with a wooden sword."

"Well you're pretty bad yourself! You were fucking heel dropping people for no good reason."

"How the hell does this have to do with fucking video games? Huh!" Kanzaki argued.

"Well you know what? Video games are probably what fucked you up the most you shit head!" She shot back.

"You're an idiot! You spend all your time at my arcade!" 

"Your arcade?! I don't remember seeing your name across the store front." At this point they were only a few centimetres apart. The whole hall were no longer debating their topics, but were listening at the argument happening. Aoi was panicking now unlike Oga couldn’t careless at this point.

"You're just a perverted girl!" Kanzaki shot back.

"Says you!"

"So what? I'm proud of it dipshit. In fact you being on top of me gave me the perfect view earlier."

"Well it's a win win situation cause I got to feel you're rock hard abs."

"So you're into me huh?" Kanzaki said with a smirk. Still in the momentum of the argument, she grabbed him by the collar bringing him down to her height.

"So what if I am?" She the pulled him into a kiss and to the say the least he was shocked. She pulled away and walked off. Everyone just stood there shocked at the sudden turn of events. No one said a word.

"Good going man," Oga said as he walked passed and gave him a yoghurt.

 

\--Time Skip--

 

A few days had passed and neither of them attended school. Yuka cut off all contacts with the Red Tails and Kanzaki was causing mischief somewhere further away from the school. It was one late evening when the two happened to meet again.

Yuka was turning the corner, still bummed out and embarrassed by what had happened. She let her emotions go and by doing it, she not only ruined her image but also Kanzaki's. She knew the rule that Red Tails can't fall in love so she hid it. But not well enough and the stupid slip up pretty much gave her a one way ticket out of Red Tails. While in deep thought, she happened to run into a vending machine where a bunch of guys were gathered around it.

"Looky here, seems we got a little injured girl here," an unknown voice said.

"What do you want?" She hissed at them as she rubbed her head.

"Simple, you show us a good time and we'll release you," one of them chuckled as he took a step forward.

"In you're dreams." This pissed them off and without hesitation he threw a punch at her gut causing her to fall. Feeling helpless not knowing what to do, all her emotions came out at once and only one man came to mind. 

"Kanzaki!" She shouted with all her might before getting silenced by a kick straight into her stomach, throwing her to the wall. They continued to kick her as she laid motionless on the ground. The last thing she remembered was a guy standing in front of her defending her.

\------

Kanzaki was on his way home from an arcade far from the one he normally went to. He couldn't forget what had happened just a few days ago and it continued to replay in his head. What was he supposed to do in that situation. Did he like her? Maybe so. He needed a yoghurt to cool his head.

He was heading to one of the vending machines he usually goes to on the way home when he noticed a gang talking casually to a girl. He really didn't care at first. In fact he was going to head to the vending machine two blocks away. That was until a familiar voice called out for him. As if it was instinct he was there behind the gang. He tapped the shoulder of one of them. 

"Excuse me I'm buying yoghurt here," He said in a monotone. The guys stepped to the side and continued to beat Yuka. After purchasing it, he tapped the guy's shoulder again.

"What the fuck man, we let you buy the yoghurt now let us be." Kanzaki responded by throwing his yoghurt in the air and doing his famous heel drop on his head. 

"You messed with the wrong school and with the wrong girl." With that, the fight ended as fast as it began. Kanzaki picked the unconscious girl and brought her home. 

When they arrived Kanzaki laid her on his bed and carefully undressed her. He treated her wounds and left to go and shower. It was at that time when Yuka began to wake up. 

"Where am I?" She muttered. It was clearly not her home. She then began to regain her memory and remembered a guy saving her. She looked around and noticed she was without her shirt but instead, a body completely wrapped in bandages. She tried to stand up but had failed so she decided to lie down and wait. 

A few minutes later, she heard the door handle moving. She acted as she were asleep just incase and waited to see just who had saved her. Out came Kanzaki still wet from the shower. A towel hung dangerously low making her blush like mad. The droplets of water traced his perfectly toned body. She carefully observed him through one eye. It was when he pulled away the towel, she squeezed her eyes shut. When she thought it had been long enough, she began to act as if she was just waking up.

"Oh, you're up?" Kanzaki called from the chair beside the bed.

"Huh?" She responded as if she was confused which was only half true.

"I saved your sorry ass if you were wondering, and I'll have to say, you've got a pretty damn nice one," he smirked as he said it. She began to tear up which confused and freaked him out all at the same time.

"Why? Why are you giving me mixed signals? Why didn't you leave me? Now I'm so much more confused then I originally was," she sniffled. He stood up and sat at the edge of her bed and hugged her feeling it was the best thing to do in this situation.

"Why am I even like this? Must be on my period or something," she lightly chuckled. Kanzaki had the time to think it through. Did he really like her? Did she really mean this much to him? Why couldn't he figure it out? 

"I must be going soft," he mumbled under his breathe. She pulled away and gave him a questioning look. He gently cupped her face and wiped the tears away. Without warning, he gave her a gentle kiss to lips and after a few seconds broke away. She was speechless, shocked and above all, she was dazed. Kanzaki, who was proud of this looked her in the eye and smirked.

"Did me kissing you make you understand?" He said with pride. 

"No, it made me happy. Really happy." She smiled. Not her regular one, it was a genuinely nervous but happy smile. She touched her lips with her fingers like she did the first time.

"What? You want another one?" He said jokingly but was surprised by what she said next.

"Yes," she said as if she was begging for it. This was shocking her more then him. She let her true feeling slip out again and was about to change her mind thinking it was all too wrong, she stopped as she felt him gently kiss her again. Somehow, she had ended up on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck grasping his hair. He had his arms on her hips pulling her towards him. 

He, being a bit cheeky, bit the bottom of her lip causing her to gasp allowing access into her mouth. This however, didn't stop her and she fought his tongue back with her own. What felt like forever, quickly changed to as if it wasn't enough as the two broke apart gasping for air.

"Not enough," she panted and before he knew it, they were at it again, this time more fierce than the last. Kanzaki, who believed he needed more dominance flipped her onto the bed flat making sure she didn't move. Her hands had found its way under his his shirt, tracing the outline of his abs. 

But she, being a now former Red Tails member, refused to be easily dominated. She allowed her hands to roam further down until it found the top of his pants. Kanzaki shocked by her moves, let down his guard allowing her to flip positions so that she sat at the top part of his legs. Still keeping her lips attached to his, she began to rock back and forth.

"S-stop," Kanzaki tried to warn but Yuka, who was blinded by lust, began to grind her body faster and harder, creating friction making Kanzaki go crazy. Her lips began to leave his, making his way down to his neck despite his plead to stop. Out of nowhere, she felt something hard between her legs causing her to break apart and look at it. She was confused at first until she remembered what Nene talked to her about it and decided to see what triggers him. She flustered at the thought but eventually brushed it off and continued.

Yuka quickly reclaimed his lips and began to move slowly. It was satisfying. She was enjoying it to say the least. She used her hands and continued to roam every inch of his upper body until Kanzaki cracked. He flipped her and removed his lips from her clearly making her angry.

"We should stop," He said. This confused her. Did he not like it?

"Why?" She asked.

"For fucks sake! I'm trying to restrain myself here," he muttered the last part. It was true. He made sure to keeps his hands merely resting on her hips, not allowing it to go any higher or lower. 

"But-," Yuka started, about to argue she was fine with it. 

"I'll make sure next time, I'm prepared," he said with a wink causing her to become even more flustered. 

\--The End--

 

 

 

 

 

\--Extra--

 

The school bell rang just like every other morning and Yuka walked in with Aoi, still wrapped in bandages, like every other morning. Of course the other girls were were worried about her, who wouldn't be after seeing how she looked. Regardless, she explained what happened (nothing about what happened between her and Kanzaki) and the girls well, in short, filled with anger. But now it's a new day. 

Just like always, they entered the classroom before the teacher had arrived but what was behind the door was not how it normally was. Normally, everyone was in their seat with some out of place here and there. But today was different, today all the boys who had come early was surrounding one desk in particular. 

“Who was it?”

“Was that why you weren't here for the past few days?”

“I see someone made a move, was it you or was it-,” Himekawa started but was quickly done in by a fist to the face. 

“Nothing fucking happened! You guys, it's just a bruise,” Kanzaki defended. It was then that a loud cough interrupted the boys and they all turned around to see Aoi and the other girls standing there. Their eyes made contact as the boys left to go to their seat. Yuka then walked up to him and sat on his desk, as if she was tempting him on purpose.

“What was that all about?” She asked, disregarding the stares everyone was now giving them. Kanzaki just stared at her, showing no emotion. 

“This.” He turned his head and lowered the colour of his jacket. As if a flashback occurred, her eye eyes instantly filled with lust which Kanzaki noticed but tried to ignore. “They all think it's a hickey but it's definitely a bruise.” His eyes could no longer look at her face so he looked lower down. That only made it harder for him.

It was then that Himekawa arose from his sleeping state and saw the the two just staring. Yuka was looking at Kanzaki’s hickey, unconsciously licking her lips and Kanzaki was looking further down, using his hands to cover his thing. He knew immediately that neither would advance at school but who couldn't resist messing with him. He stood up and before anyone could stop him, he pushed Kanzaki's head into her breast earning menacing glared from the girls. 

Kanzaki, awakening from his trance, quickly pushed his head away causing him to fall back on his chair. What happened next, surprised pretty much everyone including Himekawa. Yuka jumped off the desk and sat on his legs. Shen then pulled Kanzaki by the collar so that she could connect lips with him. At that exact moment Oga and Furushi with Bably Beel in tag came strolling in. All heads turn towards the two.

“What?” Oga said oblivious to the fact that Kanzaki was on the floor with Yuka.

“What the hell is this?!” Furuchi yelled pointing at the two on the floor.


End file.
